Idílico
by Sabaku no Y
Summary: Era a hipocrisia de ambos que servia de alicerce para o feliz casamento, mas nem tudo o que parece ser, na verdade é. :: Gaara X Ino X Shikamaru X Temari


N/A: Esta fic é uma Oneshot e é UA

**N/A: Esta fic é uma Oneshot e é UA.**

"**Idílico"**

**-**

**"O amor é o sentimento dos seres imperfeitos...".**

**(Aristóteles)**

**-**

As pernas brancas deslizavam por sobre os lençóis verdes. O pé direito subia e descia por toda a extensão da perna masculina que podia tocar. O brusco movimento e o doce arrepio por sobre a nuca dele indicavam que a mulher já não mais dormia. Os cabelos louros caíam por sobre seu rosto e o cheiro deles o despertava com desejo. O preguiçoso movimento de se virar para ela se ausentou ao sentir as unhas vermelhas deslizarem por seu peito.

A carícia logo eriçou os pelos do dorso masculino e assim que as mãos se voltaram para os cabelos femininos para os colocar no lugar, foram presas acima da cabeça dela.

Os olhos azuis se fecharam ao sentir a boca selvagem lhe percorrer a nuca. Os cabelos negros acima dos ombros ainda conservavam o sinal de onde outrora foram presos e logo se despentearam ainda mais ao sentir que as mãos finas se remexiam entre eles. Culpa dele que as soltara para as sentir sobre si.

A mão firme deslizava por sobre a cintura feminina e ao encontrar o elástico da intima peça, voltavam para cima. Os dedos espertos logo cruzavam os seios que se intumesciam a cada toque. O peso acima de si a agradava e suas pernas se abriam e o enlaçavam na tentativa de o manter mais perto.

As luzes que penetravam pelas janelas de vidro iluminavam o local e tudo o que acontecia ali. Graças a isso, a marca roxa sobre o seio esquerdo permitia ser vista. Uma marca que mostrava que um sugar fora ali deixado. Algo que não era obra dele.

A excitação do membro masculino pulsava ao passo que ela o apertava cada vez mais. Um silencioso pedido por mais. Mudo e gritante. Aos poucos, a peça cor de vinho fora jogada e caiu por sobre o carpete cinza.

Em poucos minutos, o lençol começava e absorver as primeiras gotículas de suor. O cheiro de sexo impregnou o ambiente e ainda os excitava cada vez mais. A força depositada sobre os quadris dela a fazia morder os lábios inferiores. Não existia dor, não existia incômodo.

Só existia prazer e desejo que tentavam ser controlados, já que se exteriorizavam na forma de gemidos que hora eram altos e outras baixos. Gemidos que se mesclavam com a respiração pesada dele, que arfava sobre a loira.

Gemidos que o instigavam e o fazia querer trabalhar cada vez mais. Se ele costumava ter corpo mole frente aos demais aspectos, para esse em particular, não media esforços.

Ainda que fossem esforços repetitivos e consecutivos.

A mão que tocava o sexo dela a fazia suspirar mais pesado. As estocadas que iam cada vez mais fundo a faziam clamar por mais. O brusco movimento dela o girou para baixo, ao passo que ele a sentiu mais por completo. O movimento do corpo feminino o fazia reprimir os sentidos.

Ela era a indiscrição e ele, a circunspeção.

Ela gostava de controlar o que ele sentia, e ele de ser comandado.

Não importava como, pois eles sempre chegariam ao prazer juntos.

-

-

Os brancos corredores ostentavam os quadros berrantes que ela dispunha por sobre toda a casa. Ele não se importava com a presença abundante deles, mas também não gostava. Era indiferente. Não fazia parte de seu currículo ser intrometido, afinal implicar por tão ínfima coisa seria deveras desgastante.

Os cinzeiros opacos dele se encontravam espalhados por toda e qualquer coisa ou canto que se encontrasse desocupado. Ela não gostava deles, mas suportava porque ainda que odiasse o cheiro que se alastrava pelos cômodos, o responsável por sua momentânea alergia ainda era ele.

O corpo em frente ao espelho recebeu um abraço e um sussurro no ouvido. O sorriso branco se abriu e o olhou os olhos negros que estavam frente aos seus. A caixa vermelha se abriu e o colar do pingente verde escuro contornou o pescoço feminino. A mão que agora carregava unhas rosas o tateou.

- Você adora verde – brincou ela.

- Não tanto quanto adoro você – respondeu ele, mordendo a folga do pescoço feminino e a empurrando para a cama.

-

-

As pastas e folhas que se ajuntavam por sobre a mesa de mogno escuro o faziam suspirar. A gaveta esquerda guardava seu ajudante de trabalho. O isqueiro esparramado por entre os contratos e assinaturas, logo acendeu o fumo que seria queimado. O cigarro que passava da mão direita à esquerda para dar espaço à caneta, era segurado pela mão que carregava seu anel dourado.

A sala fedia a nicotina.

A jovem de cabelos ondulados e louros que sempre girava a maçaneta do lugar lhe dizia o mesmo. A blusa branca e o decote gentil o agradavam. Os olhos verdes também o tiravam do sério.

- Seu pulmão deve estar podre – disse, debruçando-se por sobre a mesa do chefe.

A lenta e profunda análise do corpo feminino o fez apagar o cigarro e se levantar da cadeira. Contornando a mesa e parando em frente ao corpo dela, prensando-o e fazendo-a sentar-se sobre o seu trabalho. A saia curta e justa dificultava que suas pernas se abrissem o suficiente para receber o corpo que cada vez mais se afundava entre elas.

- Venha nua da próxima vez – aconselhou, beijando a boca da mulher a sua frente.

Desceu os beijos até o pescoço perfumado e o beijou, parando quando sentiu o colar de pingente verde-água lhe atrapalhar o caminho. Subiu e mordeu-lhe o lábio rosado. Fechou os olhos e só os abriu quando sentiu que não apenas os lábios dela o excitavam, mas também pequenas mordidas lhe eram distribuídas por todo o peito.

- Não deixe marcas – aconselhou ele.

-

-

Três pratos decorados com flores vermelhas se dispunham por sobre a mesa de vidro. O barulho dos talheres indicava que um jantar ocorria ali e os anfitriões recebiam um convidado. Talvez ele não fosse uma visita tão importante e nem tão esporádica assim, mas eles faziam questão que a cada vez que o homem com cabelos cor de fogo se sentisse em um ambiente totalmente receptivo.

- Não acho que devamos tentar um acordo com os escritórios de Ontário – revelou o moreno.

- Gostaria de saber a razão disso, Shikamaru – falou, levando o garfo à boca. – Toronto e Ottawa são grandes centros e seriam muito receptivos em relação aos nossos produtos – concluiu, passando os olhos verdes pela mulher que levava a taça aos lábios.

- Gaara, nossas peças terão muito mais destaque se mudássemos o foco para o estado de Michigan – disse, observando os olhos verdes dele procurarem os olhos azuis de Ino.

- _"The American Dream" _novamente? – perguntou, sarcástico.

- Se você considera sonho os milhões de dólares que podemos ganhar nos EUA – prosseguiu ele, dando uma pausa. – Eu lamento muito, porque isso é mais real do que você imagina – continuou ele.

- Você sabe que a moeda americana anda oscilando muito para tal investimento – argumentou o ruivo. – O Canadá parece muito mais confiável para que nós comecemos a estabelecer contatos – continuou ele. – Eu prefiro investir muito pouco e observar como nossos negócios irão reagir.

- Você pensa baixo – disse, enquanto batia os bolsos em busca de novos cigarros.

- Não gosto de correr riscos – falou, trocando olhares com a loira que prontamente lhe abriu um sorriso tímido.

- De qualquer forma, a América atrai muitos olhares – comentou a loira.

- Principalmente sobre você – brincou malicioso, o moreno.

- Não me incomodo, gosto de ser o centro das atenções – sorriu ela.

- Isso provavelmente não é problema para você, Ino – comentou o ruivo, enquanto analisava sem pudores a mulher a sua frente.

-

-

O barulho do salto alto ecoava pelos corredores de mármore. O chão branco contrastava com o scarpin preto que ela usava. O rabo de cavalo bem firme não permitia que nenhum fio de cabelo se mantivesse desalinhado. O vestido curto e discreto não colaborava com a tentativa de passar desapercebida. Os olhares dos vários funcionários a seguiam e viam entrar no elevador.

A cobertura era o destino e como companhia até ele, teve a da loira de belas pernas. O sorriso de ambas mostrava que elas se conheciam.

- Você parece mais magra, Temari – comentou a loira.

- O trabalho me faz perder calorias – disse, soltando um sorriso maroto.

- Imagino – concordou ela.

- Bonita corrente – elogiou a loira de cabelos ondulados.

- Obrigada – disse, soltando um contido sorriso.

-

-

Os dedos se encontravam afundados nos cabelos vermelhos. Os olhos verdes dele pareciam estáticos ao observar as folhas que estavam por sobre a mesa. O nó da gravata fora desfeito em prol de uma maior ventilação de seu corpo. O calor da sala o irritava, mas nada o irritava mais do que o som do ar condicionado. Preferia suar a ter de ouvir aquele barulhinho que parecia entrar em seu cérebro com tamanha indelicadeza.

A maçaneta da porta fora girada e trancada rapidamente. O gesto realizado com total falta de educação não fora reprimido. Também não podia.

Ele sabia que todas as vezes que ela o visitasse, jamais bateria e esperaria. Afinal, a sala do moreno era no mesmo andar. Não que ela se preocupasse com isso, pois para ela era muito fácil dizer que o viera visitar. Mas apesar de Shikamaru receber a esposa com o sorriso aberto, odiava ter de olhar fundo nos olhos verdes de Temari e deixar uma mensagem que de acordo com ele, só ela perceberia. Apesar de Ino ignorar os olhares, também odiava ter de mudar o rumo de sua visita.

Entretanto, naquele dia sua presença não fora interceptada.

O olhar que permanecera sem nenhum desvio anteriormente, agora se movia a cada passo que ela dava. Os olhos azuis dela mexiam com os nervos dele. As mãos que seguravam o zíper do vestido logo puxaram a cadeira em frente à mesa. Rapidamente ela se sentou, cruzando as pernas e revelando as coxas desnudas.

- Você e seu maldito calor – reclamou Ino.

- Imagino que o calor da minha sala não foi a única coisa que te trouxe aqui – falou, puxando ainda mais a gravata e a soltando por sobre a mesa.

- Sabe Gaara, eu odeio essas janelas de vidro enormes – comentou ela, começando a abaixar o zíper da roupa.

- Sabe que estamos no ultimo andar de um edifício que tem janelas apenas voltadas para as ruas – disse, observando atentamente as mãos que abriam e fechavam o vestido, revelando o corpo.

- Ainda assim eu as odeio – continuou, levantando-se da cadeira e caminhando até o ruivo.

- O design do prédio é escolha do seu amado marido – zombou ele.

- Odeio admitir que apesar de odiar as janelas, eu as acho lindas – prosseguiu. – E não zombe sobre o que sinto por ele – aconselhou.

- Você não se cansa dele? – perguntou, intrigado.

- Não – disse, pausadamente. – Eu o amo – disse ela.

- Gostaria de entender sua lógica do amor – disse, pensativo.

- Limite-se a entender a lógica da minha diversão – continuou, sapeca.

Terminando de abrir o feixe da roupa, aproximou-se ainda mais do homem e o beijou ardentemente. Quase que imediatamente, ele a enlaçou e a colocou por sobre a mesa, distribuindo beijos e marcando o corpo esguio com rastros de saliva.

-

-

Os olhos negros procuravam desesperados pelo isqueiro. Em meio àquela bagunça, Shikamaru considerava quase impossível encontrar algo. Temari já havia dito para que ele arrumasse a sala, mas ele descartava a hipótese. Ainda que tivesse de procurar, preferia se perder em pilhas a separá-las e organizá-las.

- Droga – reclamou ele.

- O que foi agora? – perguntou Temari.

- Meu isqueiro – disse, levantando folhas e olhando por baixo.

- Será impossível encontrar algo aqui – disse, observando a sala novamente.

Derrotado, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e os soltou, para melhor prendê-los novamente. Suspirou pesado e chegou próximo à jovem, olhando-a de modo inquisidor.

- Terei de acender o fogo de outra maneira – falou, puxando a mulher em seus braços.

- Vejo que a Yamanaka não anda te satisfazendo completamente – insinuou.

- Ela me satisfaz em todos os sentidos – revelou ele, levantando o sutiã dela. – É que às vezes, sou insaciável – brincou ele, passando a língua por entre os mamilos.

- Acho que você só recorre a mim quando ela não está por perto – pronunciou, enquanto sentia os dedos dele lhe massagearem a intimidade.

- Seu sexo é bom, Temari – revelou. – Mas sexo com amor, é bem melhor – concluiu.

Os beijos ardentes logo deram espaço aos sussurros sensuais que ambos emitiam. Aos poucos, as roupas dela se encontraram caídas ao chão, e as calças dele abaixadas. O isqueiro que havia sumido, fora encontrado no meio do sutiã dela. Mas o desespero pela nicotina teria de esperar até que a mulher que estava de joelhos terminasse o que havia começado.

-

-

O vapor do banheiro embaçava os vidros. Dentro do lugar, a água quente do chuveiro lavava o corpo da mulher. A voz rouca não permitia que ela cantasse. Tentou gargarejar a água morna e melhorar, mas ainda assim, não foi suficiente. A falta de sabonete a fez abrir o boxe e caminhar por todo o banheiro e procurar por ele. A pia que guardava alguns frascos de cremes e perfumes fora toda respingada, assim como a lingerie verde-musgo que ela deixara caída no chão.

A luz amarelada do banheiro a fazia relaxar. Odiava luzes muito claras, pois acreditava que elas lhe lembravam camas de hospitais. O barulho da porta sendo aberta indicava que ela teria companhia.

E em alguns instantes, pôde vir através do vidro que o moreno se aproximava. Abrindo o vidro que os separava, entrou molhando-se parcialmente enquanto ela dava espaço para que o fluxo de água lhe atingisse.

- Tive um longo dia – reclamou ele, jogando e esfregando água no rosto.

- Uma massagem será bem recebida – brincou, virando o corpo dele.

Com a ajuda do sabonete líquido, escorregou por toda a extensão dos músculos dele. Desceu os dedos por toda a espinha e vagarosamente trabalhou a região.

- Foi por causa das suas mãos que eu me casei – brincou ele, fechando os olhos preguiçosamente.

- Foi por causa de seu corpo que eu me casei com você – continuou ela, partindo das costas para o púbis dele.

O gesto dela lhe serviu como convite. O rápido estimular das mãos delicadas o deixou pronto, mas ele sabia que ela ainda não estava. Ele tinha certeza de que não. A mulher que o fazia perder a cabeça era bem conhecida. Aquilo se repetia por anos. Beijando a pele molhada, deslizou a língua por toda a cintura dela. As coxas femininas foram aos poucos separadas pelas mãos dele e logo o íntimo dela recebeu as carícias que a boca dele podia proporcionar.

-

-

A sala da mansão serviu como palco para a recepção dos convidados. O clima terno que o local emitia era caracterizado como o reflexo do amor que o casal exalava. Os garçons e garçonetes desfilavam uniformizados por todo o recinto. Com muitos convidados, a lista ainda podia ser considerada só para os íntimos.

Sentada com as pernas cruzadas por sobre o piano, a jovem loira de olhos azuis conversava animadamente com algumas das pessoas que estavam no lugar. Dentre felicitações e cumprimentos, devolvia cada frase com um sorriso que era considerado invejável pelos demais.

Do outro lado da sala, o moreno conversava com alguns dos que estavam presentes. A mão que segurava a taça de champanhe era a mesma que carregava a aliança do casal. A mão direita ainda segurava os cigarros que soltavam fumaças circulares, de acordo com os movimentos que ele fazia ao se gesticular.

O ruivo que conversava com a loira de olhos verdes, observava a festa e conversava pouco com aqueles que vinham até ele.

E a dona de olhos claros, também não fazia diferente. No entanto, era mais receptiva e menos discreta que ele. A cada deixa, jogava olhares para o moreno, que retribuía com o leve movimentar de sorrisos e sobrancelhas.

A mulher que ostentava a corrente de pingente verde escuro no pescoço, apesar de se manter ocupada com os demais convidados, não deixava de corresponder os olhares do ruivo, levando goles e mais goles de champanhe à boca.

O descruzar das pernas levou a jovem a descer do piano e a caminhar pelo salão, desfilando o belo par de seios que possuía. Além dos olhares intensos e verdíssimos de Gaara, outros também a acompanhavam.

O abraço que ela deu ao marido o fez soltar o cigarro e a segurar pela cintura, enquanto o ruivo bebericava mais um gole da bebida e a loira alisava o pingente verde-água. Uma festa totalmente comum, onde os casados celebravam os vários anos de convivência juntos. Uma convivência pacífica e digna dos elogios que recebiam.

Uma convivência de ambos interesses, de desejos semelhantes, de dias em comum. Uma convivência que expressava o amor entre eles. E não há quem diga que eles não se amavam. Muito pelo contrário, amavam-se imensamente, só que de um modo diferente. Amavam-se do modo deles.

Uma união de gostos idênticos. Tão idênticos que eles por algum motivo, amavam verde.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**YO!**

**Já que estou de férias, nada mais útil do que escrever XD**

**Pode ser que a minha fic cause um certo incômodo, mas asseguro-lhes que grande parte dos relacionamentos hoje em dia são bem parecidos ç.ç**

**Mas de qualquer forma, espero alegrar um pouquinho o dia de quem gostar XD!**

**E PARA ALEGRAR O MEU, ME MANDE UMA REVIEW n.n**

_**Kissus a todos e DEÊM GO!**_


End file.
